


Lyijykynä

by orphan_account



Series: The beginnings - old works [5]
Category: Finnish Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, old works, written in 2014
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Cheek] wie schreibt man Liebe und wann brauch man einen Radiergummi?</p>
<p>Lyijykynä - Bleistift</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lyijykynä

**Author's Note:**

> [Cheek] wie schreibt man Liebe und wann brauch man einen Radiergummi?
> 
> Lyijykynä - Bleistift

Jare stieg in Oulu von der Bühne, der Schweiß tropfte ihm aus dem Haaransatz und über Gesicht und Nacken. Kari warf ihm ein frisches Handtuch entgegen, welches er geschickt auffing bevor er sich damit auch schon durch das Gesicht fuhr. Draußen gröhlte die Menge noch immer als Tuomas die letzten Klänge auf den Plattentellern verklingen ließ. Die letzten Töne von Timantit on ikuisia verklangen kaum hörbar, der Ton verschluckt vom noch immer hysterisch anhaltendem Kreischen der Menge.  
"Scheiße Mann das haben wir echt gerockt!" grinste Tomi über das ganze Gesicht und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche.  
Jare grinste zufrieden und warf sich erschöpft auf das Sofa im Backstage. Es war der letzte Gig für dieses Wochenende und er wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Einfach nur wieder Jare sein, für ein paar Stunden das tun was jeder tat. Ob Iina jetzt noch wach wäre? Er schielte auf die Uhr, welche auf kurz vor 10 Uhr abends deutete. Wohl eher nicht, es sei denn sie sah wieder einen dieser Schnulzen im  Abendprogramm zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen.   
Tuomas betrat als letzter das kleine Kämmerchen von einem Backstage und warf seine Kap in die Ecke.   
"Leck mich doch fett, sind die wieder abgegangen."  
"Geil war's!" rief Kari noch immer ziemlich aufgedreht in die Runde und sprang unruhig von einer in die andere Ecke, während die ersten Bierflaschen die Runde machten.  
Jare stand heute nicht der Sinn danach, er hielt sich an Wasser und zerdrückte die Plastikflasche, die er geleert hatte zwischen seinen Fingern, dass es knisterte.  
  
>>Ja toimimaan Lahden maskottina taas. Pitäis unohtaa paineet, ja Alkost viinaa << *1  
  
"Was soll das erst nächstes Wochenende geben." gab Tuomas zu bedenken und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Es ist total verrückt." stimmte Jare ihm zu und streifte sich das durchgeschwitzte T-Shirt vom Körper. Mikael kam breit grinsend zu ihnen und schlug Jare aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Warte erstmal ab, bis du siehst was draußen noch geht. Die Chicks stehen da bei -20 Grad und bibbern sich die Knie wund." Jare seufzte. Ihm war heute so gar nicht nach Fanrummel. Kari deutete sein Augenrollen sofort.   
"Das könnten wir uns aus Höflichkeit Mal reinziehen. Jare wolltest du nicht eh zum Flughafen?" bot er zwinkernd an.  
"Ja Mann wollte ich, aber ohne Ohren betäubendes Kreischen. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause zu Iina und meine Gott verfickte Ruhe haben." grummelte er und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Tuomas warf ihm sein frisches T-Shirt aus dem Koffer zu und kicherte, bevor auch der schwarze Hoodie fast Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht machte, der dem ersten Kleidungsstück folgte.  
"So lange du bekleidet bist, reißen sie sich sicher einigermaßen zusammen."  
"Ja seh' ich aus als ob ich jetzt so da raus gehe? Ich steh nicht auf Icenippel und Gefrierbrand." lachte er und warf sich die Klamotten über. Er wollte viel lieber Duschen, aber dafür wäre zu Hause noch Zeit, jetzt musste er es noch rechtzeitig zum Flieger schaffen.  
Mikael reichte ihm seine weiß gerahmte Sonnenbrille und sprach ihm noch Mal gut zu. Jare schnaufte, schob die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und zog seine Schnürsenkel nach, bevor er das Nötigste in die Hosentaschen steckte. Handy, Portemonaie, Zigaretten, Pass mit Ticket, E-Zigarette und zu guter Letzt, hängte er sich noch seine weißen Beats über. Das Kabel verschwand schnell hinter dem Reißverschluss als er den Hoodie zuzog, seinen Schal umhing und in den Mantel schlüpfte. Der Rest blieb wo er war. Die Jungs würden seine Sachen heute Nacht mit zurück nach Helsinki nehmen. Auf sie konnte er sich verlassen und Tommi hatte extra den schwarzen BMW aus der Garage geholt, um ihm ein bisschen Auslauf zu gönnen.  
Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie irgendetwas zurück lassen würden, dass war bisher noch nie passiert. Klar gab es ab und an Mal Schwund, aber eine Packung Taschentücher oder Zigaretten hatte noch keinen das Leben gekostet oder gar finanziell ruiniert.  
"Na komm Jarppa, ich quetsche dich da schon durch, Tommi fährt dich fix zum Flughafen und dann kannst du dich zu Hause bei deiner Liebsten ein wenig entspannen. Wir werden das Kind hier schon schaukeln, oder Jungs?" Einstimmiges Murmeln drang von überall zu ihm herüber und ein dankbares Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen  
"Danke man, wenn ich euch alle nicht hätte."  
"Kein Hit, jetzt komm in die Gänge und quatsch keine Opern." Jare folgte Kari und Tuomas aus der Tür, alle eingepackt wie die Michelinmännchen stiefelten sie den kurzen Flur zum Notausgang herunter, wo Tommi bereits mit dem schwarzen Luxusgeschoss auf sie wartete. Als Jare die Klinke herunter drückte, setzte sich automatisch sein unantastbares Lächeln, wie eingraviert, auf seine Züge.   
"The show must go on!" seufzte er und trat hinaus in den schneidenden Winterwind. Sofort kam Laut als auch Bewegung in die rund 30 Mädchen, die sich hier versammelt hatten, um ihrem Idol näher zu kommen. Kari und Tuomas klemmten sich Jare in die Mitte und nahmen Kurs auf das Auto, weit kamen sie nicht bevor sie umzingelt wurden.   
"Jare , kann ich ein Foto mit dir machen?"  
" Jare kannst du mir das unterschreiben?"  
"Jare?"  
"Cheek!!!"  
"JARE!"  
Die Stimmen vermischten sich in seinen Ohren zu einem undefinierbaren Brei, während er nur nett lächelte jedoch kein bisschen zuhörte. Die Nacht war plötzlich erhellt von tausenden kleinen Blitzlichtern, als sie ihre Kameras und Handys auf ihn richteten. Gott sie nahmen ihm die Luft zum atmen. Es schienen tausende kleine Hände zu sein, die sich da nach ihm streckten, doch Kari und Tuomas behielten Wort und drängten sich mit ihm durch. Es war beengt, unangenehm und er wurde mehr gezogen als das er selber ging.  
Hier und da wurde eine kurze Entschuldigung geäußert, wenn man jemanden auf den Fuß trat und Kari betonte immer wieder, wie eilig sie es hätten und wie sehr es ihnen Leid täte, dass sie heute keine Zeit zum Selfies machen hätten. Nach einem gefühlten Jahrhundert spürte Jare endlich das kühle Metall des Türriegels unter seinen tauben Fingern und zog die Autotür auf, um sich mit einem kurzen Winken und einem gekünstelten strahleweiß Grinsen auf den bequemen cremefarbenen Lederinterieur fallen zu lassen. Kari schubste die Tür mit der Hüfte zu, sobald Jare die Füße eingezogen hatte und klopfte kurz auf das Dach um Tommi zum abfahren zu bewegen.   
Die Fans waren davon nicht begeistert, aber nach anfänglichem Missmut, als sich die Rücklichter in der Nacht verloren, kehrte ihr Interesse zurück und sie umzingelten nunmehr Kari und Tuomas. Die grinsten breit in die Runde, machten jede Menge Fotos mit, schrieben sich die Finger wund, hoffend, dass Jare heil nach Hause kam.  
  
"Das war verdammt eng." grinste Tommi hinter dem Steuer als sie die vereisten Straßen durchquerten.  
"Ja." schnaufte Jare und gähnte unterdrückt. "Es wird von Mal zu Mal schlimmer, die sind wie 8 Kracken die ihre Arme um dich schlingen und nicht wieder los lassen."  
"Da sprichst du wohl ein wahres Wort. Gott sei Dank ist dein stylischer Abgang heute nicht die Regel. Wo drückt der Zeitstempel?" fragte er neugierig während sie an einer roten Ampel hielten.  
"Ich mag einfach nur nach Hause und nicht die ganze Nacht mit den anderen hier eingepfercht wie die Schweine vor mich hin schnarchen." er kratzte sich am Nacken und starrte auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft. Iinas Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ja sie war sein zu Hause. Er hatte eben nicht in jeder Stadt eine Andere so wie man es ihm nach sagte. Ihre eisblauen  Augen waren sein Hafen, ihre vollendeten rosigen Lippen das Tor zur Wahrheit, wo er alle seine Zweifel auch aussprechen konnte ohne dafür ausgelacht zu werden.  
"Ah das Grinsen kenn' ich doch." kicherte Tommi und ließ den Satz einfach so hängen während das Radio die Verkehrsmeldungen abspielte. Langsam kamen auch die Lichter des Flughafens in Oulunsalo in Sicht. Die 15 Kilometer vom Stadtzentrum hatte Tommi mit Spitzenspeed absolviert, so dass er direkt vor dem Eingang hielt um Jare raus zu lassen.  
"Komm gut nach Hause und entspann dich dann schön." ein schmutziges Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht seines Freundes.  
"Und du lass mir die Karre ganz, nicht das ihr heute Nacht Need for Speed auf Glatteis hinlegt. Ich will eure dummen Fressen immerhin morgen auslachen, wenn ich aufstehe und ihr zerknautscht ins Bett geht." grinste er. Tommi zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, bevor Jare die Tür zuwarf und ihm noch ein letztes Mal wunk, und die Drehtüren ihn in das warme Innere leiteten,  
Noch 10 Minuten bis zum Boarding. Er war viel zu spät dran, aber da es sich mehr oder weniger um einen Privatflug handelte, brauchte er sich nicht in die lange Schlange am Checkin einreihen. Mit seinem Pass und Ticket in der Hand sprach er den nächst stehenden Security an, der nach kurzer Funkrücksprache einen Schlüssel zückte und mit ihm hinter den Kulissen verschwand. Man checkte ihn kurz durch und brachte ihn direkt zum Flieger. Manchmal hatte es auch Annehmlichkeiten so verdammt berühmt zu sein, dachte er bei sich als er die Treppe zum Flieger erklomm, wo die Stewardess in lächelnd begrüßte und hinter ihm die Tür verschloss, nachdem die Fahrgasttreppe abgekoppelt worden war.  
Langwierige Ansprachen gab es diesmal keine, denn außer ihm waren nur 3 größere Geschäftsmänner an Board, die bereits geschäftig auf ihren Laptops und Handys herum hackten. Erschöpft ließ er sich in einen Sitz am Fenster fallen und legte den Sicherheitsgurt an. Wenig später rollten sie bereits los. In einer Stunde wäre er zurück in Vantaa und von dort wäre es ein kurzer Weg bis nach Hause in seine 4 Wände. Selbst wenn Iina schon schlafen sollte, er wollte sich einfach nur an sie kuscheln, sie festhalten und seine Nase in ihren blonden, leicht lockigen Haaren vergraben.  
  
>>Mä otan vastaan sen mitä mulle suodaan<<*2  
  
Leise vor sich hin dösend flog die Zeit an ihm vorbei, er hatte nicht Mal gemerkt, wie sie abgehoben waren, viel zu sehr waren seine Gedanken gefangen von den engelsgleichen Zügen, die sich auf den weißen Leinen seines Kopfkissens betteten. Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit. Er brauchte sie, sehnte sich nach ihrer zarten Haut unter seinen rauen Fingerspitzen. Umso erstaunter war er, als die Stewardess vorsichtig und bedacht an ihm rüttelte, als sie aufgesetzt hatten.  
"Sir, wir sind bereits da." sie lächelte freundlich und Jare lächelte verschlafen zurück. Die goldene Rolex an seinem Handgelenk zeigte bereits 23:15 Uhr und vor ihm erstreckte sich Helsinki-Vantaa. Er erhob sich aus dem Sitz und ging die leicht vereiste Gangway hinunter, darauf bedacht in seinen knallroten Turnschuhen nicht aus zu rutschen. Die frostige Luft kitzelte seine trockene Nase und ein kleines Schuttle wartete bereits auf ihn, um ihm zum Terminal zu fahren. Auch hier wurde er nicht weiter behelligt, lediglich einen kurzen Umweg durch den Metalldetektor und der Zollbeamte ließ ihn seiner Wege gehen. Jare eilte aus dem Flughafengebäude heraus und zu den Taxi's die sich aneinander reihten. Der letzte Bus vom Finnair Schuttle war bereits vor einer halben Stunde abgefahren und der kleine Privatjet, mit dem er angekommen war, einer der letzten in der heutigen Nacht.   
Er drückte dem Taxifahrer einen Hundert Euro Schein in die Hand und nannte ihm die Seitenstraße neben seiner eigentlichen Wohnung. Es war allgemein hin bekannt wo er wohnte, trotzdem sprach er die Adresse nur ungern aus, um zu vermeiden noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig darauf zu legen. Nervös zog Jare seine E-Zigarette aus der Hosentasche und sah den Fahrer fragend an. jener nickte ihm kurz im Rückspiegel zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die nächtliche Stille von Helsinkis Straßen. Zufrieden zog er an dem Wasserdampf und ließ ihn durch seine Nasenlöcher wieder entweichen. Er konnte das Gefühl von Nervosität wann immer er nach Hause kam nicht abstellen.   
Zu alt bekannt waren die Ängste verlassen zu werden und eine leere Wohnung vorzufinden. Er schüttelte die traurigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, ersetzte sie mit Bildern von Iinas lächelndem Gesicht, als der Fahrer bereits rechts heran fuhr und ihm verkündete, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten. Jare bedankte sich und trat auf den frostigen Bürgersteig, nur noch kurz um die Ecke und er konnte endlich seine eigene Tür hinter sich schließen. Er wartete, dass der Fahrer wieder zurücksetzte und davon fuhr, sein Blick schweifte über den Alko an der Ecke, bevor er seinen Schlüssel mit vor Kälte klammen Fingern aus der Tasche seines Mantels fischte und sich eiligst auf den Weg machte. Seine Treter kamen auf dem Neuschnee etwas ins rutschen, doch er ging nicht zu Boden. Hoffnungsvoll schwebte sein Blick an der Hausfassade empor zu den Fenstern seines kleinen Lofts im fünften Stock. 3 Zimmer inklusive Sauna nur für ihn alleine. Seit gerade erst 3 Monaten ging Iina bei ihm mehr oder weniger ein und aus, doch er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne sie gewesen war.   
Ein leichter Schein spiegelte sich im Dachfenster, es brannte also noch Licht. Ein breites Grinsen bemächtigte sich seiner Züge, sie war noch wach. Jetzt konnte er gar nicht schnell genug die 5 Stockwerke hinter sich bringen. Er streifte sich die Schuhe an den vormontierten Bürsten auf der Treppe ab, bevor er aufschloss und den dämmrigen Flur zum Fahrstuhl zurück legte. Die weiß-grün getünchten Wände verbreiteten ein leichtes Zwielicht, wie im besten Alienactionfilm, doch er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Stattdessen hämmerte er mit solcher Kraft auf den Knopf am Fahrstuhl, dass der danach sicher nicht mehr so geschmeidig funktionieren würde. Ungeduldig tippte sein Fuß auf den grünen Teppich und einen Teil der Granitfließen darunter. Ein Knoten voller Ungeduld ballte sich in seinem Magen zusammen und ihm wurde sogar leicht schummrig.   
Er hätte vielleicht am Kiosk noch etwas essen sollen, dass Abendessen war immerhin schon ein paar Stunden her. Schließlich ging man nicht mit vollem Magen auf die Bühne, es sei denn man hatte vor sich dort zu übergeben, was auch schon anfangs vorgekommen war. Unwissenheit schützt bekanntlich nicht vor Strafe.   
Das leise Pling des Fahrstuhls und der ihm entgegenkommende Lichtschein rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Kaum war er in die Kabine getreten, drückte er bereits auf den Knopf mit der eingeprägten 5 und zählte unterbewusst die Minuten, bevor er Iina endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen konnte. Die Sonnenbrille nahm er ab und hackte sie an seiner Manteltasche fest. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und strubbelte sich durch seine ohnehin zerstörte Frisur. Okay er roch gerade nicht wie Karl Lagerfeld so durchgeschwitzt wie er war, aber das war nichts, was eine Dusche nicht ändern konnte. Endlich öffneten sich die Metalltüren vor ihm und gaben den kurzen Flur preis. Bis auf ihn wohnte hier nur eine weitere ältere Dame, mit ihrem rosa eingefärbten Pudel, doch die verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei ihrem Enkel in Porvoo, dementsprechend würde sich höchstens der Nachbar unter ihm beschweren, wenn er zum Beispiel zu seinem alljährlichen Grillen mit der Liiga lud. Aber mittlerweile hatten die Leute sich schon daran gewöhnt und so fern er nicht auf der Straße, im Studio oder auf der Bühne stand, ließ er es sowieso ruhig angehen.   
Ihm schien ein Stein von den Schultern zu fallen, als er endlich seine mintgrüne Eingangstür erblickte mit dem silbernen Briefschlitz auf dem sein Vorname eingeprägt war. Den Nachnamen konnte der Briefbote schließlich unten an der großen Tafel im Flur ablesen. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich, aber Iina hatte wohl ihre dekorative Ader wieder herausgelassen, denn um seinen Spion herum hing ein großes Herz aus weiß getünchten, verflochtenen Zweigen. Es war so furchtbar kitschig, so etwas würde er nie selbst aufhängen, wenn dann schon eher seine Mutter. Trotzdem zauberte es ein weiteres warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während er den Riegel zurückschnappen hörte . Fast wäre er gegen die hölzerne, zweite Innentür gerannt, normalerweise stand die immer offen, es sei denn er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Doch er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und ergriff die silberne Klinke, um sie ebenfalls aufzuziehen. Im Flur war kein Licht und nur der schimmerige Schein aus dem Wohnzimmer erhellte seine Umgebung als er eintrat und sich die roten Treter von den Füßen kickte. Der Reißverschluss seines Mantels hallte unnatürlich laut in der Stille wieder und er wunderte sich, warum Iina noch nicht neben ihm stand. Normalerweise erschreckte die sich bei jedem kleinsten Ton, aber vielleicht war sie auch nur vor dem TV eingeschlafen. Ein Kichern aus Richtung Wohnzimmer sollte diese Theorie jedoch ihrer Lügen strafen.  
Was war hier los? Jare hatte ein ungutes Gefühl als er am Bad vorbei zur Küchenzeile schritt, die offen in das Wohnzimmer ragte. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die halb gefüllte Sektflasche und die Kristalgläser auf dem schwarzen Küchentisch auf. An einem dachte er sogar einen roten Lippenstiftabdruck am Rand gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht hatten die Mädels gefeiert und darüber die Zeit vergessen?  
  
>>Pari soraääntä ei aiheuta sotaa täällä<<*3  
  
Das Geräusch, von dem er noch nicht genau zuordnen konnte, was es war erklang erneut, es schickte einen eiskalten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter, doch bis auf den laufenden Flachbildschirm stand er vor seinem leeren, schwarzen Ecksofa mit einer zerknautschten grauen Decke darauf. Irritiert griff er nach der Fernbedienung auf dem schweren, schwarz lackierten Holztisch und schaltete das Gerät ab. Stille flutete das Wohnzimmer, nur der Halogemleuchter an der Dachschräge erhellte das Wohnzimmer und ließ die Figuren auf dem Schachbrett, neben der Couch, scharfe Schatten werfen. Jare ließ seinen Blick über die Palme in der Ecke auf den Sessel hinter der freischwebenden Treppe wandern, bevor sein Blick sich zur Lounge hoch bewegte.   
Ein kalter Knoten schien sich in seinem Bauch zu ballen als er 2 Schatten sich dort oben auf der Couchlandschaft bewegen sah. Offensichtlich hatten die gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er den TV ausgeschaltet hatte und auch wenn er von hier unten keine Details erkennen konnte, bis auf die kleine Anlage auf dem weißen Regal an der Wand, so überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf schon die Möglichkeiten, was dort vorging. Mit schnellen Schritten erklomm er die Treppe seine Hand auf dem  hölzernen Handlauf, welcher die Glasscheibe stabilisierte, die an der Seite als Absturzschutz angebracht war, erschien rutschig unter seinen von Schweiß nassen Fingern. Als er auf den grauen Granitfließen zum Stehen kam, wollte er sich am liebsten ungläubig die  Augen reiben. Im dämmrigen Halbschein der Halogenspots lag sein Iina mit einem anderen Typen -nackt!  
Eine unbändige Wut brachte jede Pore seiner Haut zum kochen, es war als würde er unter Flammen stehen und ein roter Schleier legte sich auf sein Sichtfeld, als ihm das Blut in den Ohren rauschte. Die Zwei schienen ihn noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, während sie sich miteinander vergnügten. Jare konnte sich das nicht eine Minute länger mit ansehen. Grob packte er den Kerl an seinen kurzen, braunen Haaren und zerrte ihn von seiner Freundin herunter. Diese sah aus verklärten, schweren Lidern geschockt zu ihm auf und noch bevor Jare sich seiner Vernunft besinnen konnte, oder der Typ in seinem Griff ein Wort vor Erstaunen herausbekam, hatte er schon seine Faust in seinem Gesicht platziert. Er schubste ihn von sich auf den Boden, wo er den kleinen Beistelltisch mit umriss und knurrte. "Raus hier! Da wo kein Glatteis ist, kannst du rennen, sonst...!"   
"Ey!" fand sein Gegenüber seine Stimme wieder.  
"Ey steht draußen vor der Tür und jetzt mach, dass du verfickt nochmal weg kommst, bevor ich mich vergesse!" zischte er und deutete auf die Treppe hinter ihm.   
"Jare!" Iinas piepsige Stimme schallte zu ihm herüber und mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an, während ihr blondes langes Haar noch ganz durcheinander um ihre engelsgleichen Züge schwebte, die Locken zum Teil miteinander verknotet.  
"Jare! Es ist...."  
"Was? Huh? Es ist nicht das wonach es ausseht?" spuckte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.   
"Zieh dich an und dann mach dass du mir aus den Augen kommst."  
"Jare ich..." fing sie wieder an und dicke Krokodilstränen perlten ihre geröteten Wangen herab.  
"Du was? Du bist ein kleines billiges Flittchen und glaub mir ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" brüllte er nun lautstark  
"Aber..." Íhre Unterlippe zitterte und noch immer saß sie mit angezogenen Knien vor ihm. Er zog sie auf die Füße und drückte ihr, ihr Kleid entgegen, dass er vom Boden aufgehoben hatte.  
"Es gibt kein Aber und auch ganz sicher kein verschissenes verlogenes Wir. Raus hier! Jetzt! Sofort! Mach das du Land gewinnst, dein Fucktoy wartet sicher sogar noch auf dich, dann kannst du dir von ihm dein Hirn weg knallen lassen!" Bitterkeit hatte seine Stimme eiskalt werden lassen und tiefer gefärbt. Er krächzte schon fast unter der Anstrengung ihr nicht eine Backpfeife zu verpassen, dass es im ganzen Penthouse widerhallen würde. Doch sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht niemals die Hand gegen eine Frau zu erheben und so sehr es ihn auch im Moment schmerzte, sie war nicht die Erste die ihn so eiskalt hintergangen hatte. Es kostete ihn den letzten Nerv nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.   
Endlich hatte sie sich halbwegs wieder bekleidet als er sie auch schon vor sich her die Treppe herunter schob.   
"Jare, es tut mir Leid." wimmerte sie wieder als er ungeduldig an der Haustür auf sie wartete.  
"Das kannst du deiner Mutter oder sonst wem verkaufen aber nicht mir!"   
"Ich wusste doch nicht, dass..."  
"Ja, du wusstest nicht das ich heute schon zurück komme, da dachtest du ist sicher ein bisschen Spaß für zwischendurch ganz nett oder was?"  
"Nein!"  
"Weißt du was? Ich will es nicht hören. Er stieß Iina ihren Mantel in die Hand als sie gerade ihre Schuhe angezogen hatte, bevor er sie auch schon weinend in den Flur jagte und ihr die Haustür vor der Nase zuknallte, dass das Holz im Rahmen erzitterte und das weiße Herz direkt vor ihre Füße fiel.  
Schnaubend stand er im Flur und donnerte die Innentür gleich hinterher, dass diese ins Schloss und aus selbigen vor Wucht wieder heraus hüpfte. Ein von Schmerz getragenes Knurren, dass sich fast wie das Heulen eines Werwolfes anhörte, brach sich aus seiner Brust  bahn, als seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben und er auf dem Hosenboden landete, wo er die Knie anzog und seinen Kopf dazwischen vergrub, während die Tränen die er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zurück zu halten nun aus ihren Dämmen brachen.  
Er hätte es doch wissen müssen?   
Warum nur hatte er es nicht bemerkt?  
Die Schluchzer schüttelten seinen kräftigen Körper durch, wie ein Blatt im Wind. Die Wut war dennoch noch nicht verraucht, sie brodelte noch immer und bescherte ihm Übelkeit. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er auf diese Art und Weise hintergangen worden war. Es war doch immer wieder das Selbe mit diesen Weibern. Entweder liebten sie sein Geld, seinen Ruhm, seinen Ruf oder sonst was aber nie ihn. Frustriert wischte er sich mit dem Arm durch das Gesicht und die Haut um sein Liiga Tattoo  verknautschte sich, als er den Unterarm wirsch durch sein Gesicht zog, bevor er den Halogenspot mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf den Lichtschalter zum erlöschen brachte und in sein Schlafzimmer eilte. Er zog seine Jogginghose aus dem Schrank, streifte sich die Jeans von den Oberschenkeln und schlüpfte in den Fleecestoff. Sein Fitnessstudio hatte jetzt bereits geschlossen, dass hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab auf seinem Laufband ein paar Runden zu drehen. Er drehte Jay-Z auf seinen Kopfhörern voll auf, aus Rücksicht auf die Nachbarn und begann ein schnelles Tempo, bergauf, volle Leistung. Es dauert nicht lang und der Schweiß rann ihm herab und in die  Augen. doch es störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Unbarmherzig trampelte er vor sich hin und das Gerät an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit.   
Nach 2 Stunden auf de Tretmühle brannten seine Oberschenkel vor Schmerz und vor lauter Erschöpfung musste er abbrechen. Sein Atem ging nur noch pfeifend und sein Mund war ausgedorrt wie nach einem Sandsturm. Das leere Gefühl in sich war er jedoch damit nicht los geworden.   
Mehr torkelnd als gehend, ging er durchgeschwitzt wie er war an den Kühlschrank und exte eine ganze Flasche Mineralwasser. Er wusste das Gefühl würde ihm noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben, so wie immer. Trotzdem entschloss er sich duschen zu gehen und saß dann wenig später mit noch vor Wasser tropfenden Haaren in seinem weißen Bademantel am Küchentisch Der Bleistift kreiste über das Papier.  
  
>>Elämä on kuitenkin bitch kunnes kuollaan<<*4  
  
Stand einmal diagonal über das Blatt geschrieben.  
Die Buchstaben waren teilweise tief in das Papier gegraben so sehr hatte er aufgedrückt, all die anderen Wörter würden mit der Zeit schon von ganz alleine kommen. Er nippte an seinem Rotweinglas und starrte in das milde Kerzenlicht, bevor er es mit seinem Atem zum Erlöschen brachte, so wie seine Liebe erloschen war.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
*1 Übersetzung: "und wieder als Maskotchen von Lahti auf zu treten. Ich sollte den Druck vergessen und ihr besorgt euch Suff im Alko"  
*2 Übersetzung: "Ich umarme was mir gegeben wurde"  
*3 Übersetzung: "Ein paar Missverständnisse beginnen noch lange keinen Krieg"  
*4 Übersetzung: "Das Leben ist sowieso eine Schlampe so lange bis wir sterben"


End file.
